Albus Dumbledore
'Albus Percival Wulfuric Brian Dumbledore '(1881 - 30 June 1996) was the renowned Headteacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from around 1971 until 1996. He guided Harry Potter to help him gain an understanding of Voldemort and how to defeat him, a feat which he achieved even in death. Early Life Career Dumbledore became very famous and in time, thought to be the greatest wizard of modern times, when he defeated Gellert Grindelwald in 1945. He found twelve uses of dragon's blood and worked with Nicholas Flamel on Alchemy research. First Wizarding War The Boy Who Lived Dumbledore arrived at Privet Drive to leave Harry Potter on the doorstep of 4 Privet Drive, and dimmed the lights with the Put-Outer to hide from the Muggle neighbours. He was not shocked to find that Minerva McGonagall had waited outside Privet Drive the entire day to find out why Dumbledore was interested in the road. Dumbledore told Minerva that he passed through twelve parties on the way and that she should celebrate with them. Minerva told Dumbledore of her annoyance of how the magic world celebrated the downfall of Voldemort, thinking of how they brought it to the attention of the Muggle world, though Dumbledore thought they deserved to celebrate. Dumbledore then told Minerva that it certainly appeared Voldemort died and offered Minerva a lemon drop, Dumbledore's favourite Muggle sweet. When Minerva said "You-Know-Who" instead of Voldemort, he told her to stop with nonsense idea of not saying the proper name. Minerva then continued, saying the proper name, Minerva continued, now saying the proper name, telling Dumbledore that he only dared to say the name because Voldemort feared Dumbledore instead and then he could have defeated Voldemort if he dared to try the Dark Arts. Dumbledore then blushed and thanked Minerva. However Minerva then brought up the topic of why she waiting, and would not accept that James and Lily Potter died until Dumbledore told her. Dumbledore then comforted her, welling up with her, and told her that they may never know why Voldemort could not find the power to kill Harry. He then looked at a pocket watch and told Minerva he would be leaving Harry with the Dursley family. Minerva was shocked and told Dumbledore that from her observation of them that day, they were not good people to leave Harry with. Dumbledore then told her they were the perfect choice. He hoped that Harry would not grow up without the pressure of the magic world knowing Harry's name and what happened. Minerva then agreed and wanted to know how Harry would be arriving though Minerva worried that Hagrid was careless. Hagrid then arrived on a flying motorcycle, and handed them Harry. They noted the lightning-shaped scar where Harry was struck and Dumbledore told them that he would have that scar forever. Dumbledore and Minerva were then shocked by the wailing Hagrid saying goodbye to Harry, and Minerva told him to stop it. They placed Harry on the doorstep with a letter and watched him for a minute. Dumbledore then told them they could not stay and they should join the celebration. Dumbledore said goodbye to the departing Hagrid and Minerva, put the lights back on, said good luck to Harry and Apparated. Between the wars 1991- 1992 Dumbledore welcomed new students on 1 September, including Harry Potter who noticed him at the High Table when he was placed in Gryffindor. He commenced the feast by saying "Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak" which made Harry wonder whether he was mad. When the feast was over, he told everyone the third floor corridor was out-of-bounds for students not hoping to suffer a "painful death", which made very few people laugh, and of a few school notices. He made the school sing, and then sent them to their common rooms. Appearance Dumbledore wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose and silver hair. Character Dumbledore was known for having an eccentric character, enjoying chamber music and tenpin bowling. Notes and sources Category:Characters